Large-scale applications geographically distributed over large areas often process large distributed datasets that require massive data transfer over a wide area network. Service provider networks typically provide an extensive network infrastructure to support packet-based data services offered for use by subscribers. The network infrastructure typically includes a vast collection of broadband network gateways (BNGs) that facilitate subscriber access to a wide area network (e.g., the Internet). These BNGs, which may also be referred to as “access devices,” may execute various protocols and exchange signaling messages to anchor and manage subscriber sessions and communication flows associated with the subscribers.